


Repossession

by orphan_account



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Stargate gets repossessed for missed payments.Spoilers: Minor- Stargate the movie and Solitudes





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Repossession

##  Repossession 

##### Written by Mia   
Comments? Write to us at leannt@email.com 

  


"I'm here to repossess the Stargate." 

_"You're what?"_

"I need to repossess it, unless you want to finish paying on it." 

"You wanted to see me, sir?" 

"Colonel O'Neill, do you know something about the Stargate being repossessed?" 

"No, sir. Daniel was right behind me. He might be able to clear this up. Where did you come from?" 

"P7B8569. We take care of the Stargates." 

"Take care of them?" 

"Make sure the payments are kept up, check on them if they need repairs, stuff like that. Are you going to pay or do I have to take it?" 

"I don't understand what's going on." 

"It's about time you showed up, Daniel." 

"Ra fell behind on his payments." 

"This gate is centuries old." 

"He kept getting the loan refinanced." 

"Ra is dead." 

"And you have the Stargte, which makes you responsible for the payments." 

"We've had it for over seventy years, ever since it was found in Egypt." 

"We've had so many complaints lately. Something about humans coming to other planets and exploring. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" 

"Uh, no. How much is left?" 

"In American money, one billion three dollars and twenty five cents." 

_"How much?"_

"Calm down, General. I have an idea. Would you take a trade?" 

"What do you have to trade?" 

"How much is left to pay on the Stargate in Antarctica?"

"Let me check." Pause. "That one is completely paid for." 

"General, would it be okay if he took that one and left this one?" 

"I don't see why not. We don't use it." 

"Is that okay with you?" 

"That's fine. I wish all of my customers were that easy. Now there's the little matter of a fee for defacing the Stargate by putting an iris on it."   


* * *

>   
> © December 15,1999 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa’uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  
[Back](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/fiction.html)


End file.
